Just What He Needs
by iwassixteenonce
Summary: Post s05e07. Amy is having second thoughts about the choice that she made. The Doctor is having realizations that he wishes he weren't. Rory is more confused than ever. And who is The Green Witch? 11/Amy.
1. Confession

**I've been ridiculously addicted to Doctor Who lately. I've been a fan since...somewhere around the end of the second series thanks to my best friend falling in love with David Tennant. Haha. I loved Tennant as well. He's still my favorite Doctor. However, Matt Smith is definitely giving him a run for his money. And I think part of the reason that I love Eleven so much is Amy. She's by far my favorite companion of the new series. Plus, her chemistry with Eleven is amazing. My fangirling took over today. I do believe that this is the first story I've written in a very long time. (And I realize that the writing is a tad...not quite formal, but stiff. I've been writing mostly screenplays for so long now, I have trouble trying to write like this. It's fairly annoying, actually.)**

**Anyway, this story takes place post s05e07 (Amy's Choice). It is compliant (unfortunately). Was anyone else terribly frustrated with this episode? Ugh.**

**Hopefully Amy will come around. I doubt that all that tension was built for nothing.  
**

**

* * *

**

They were safe. They'd made it out of the dreams alive. Amy kissed Rory. She loved him, right? That's why she was going to marry him. That's why she'd chosen him. Right? Despite her uncertainty, she continued kissing him. Yet, she couldn't quite help sneaking a look at the Doctor.

He stood with his back to them. Something about his stance conveyed just how uncomfortable he was with the situation. Feeling a twinge of guilt, Amy broke the kiss.

"You alright?" Rory asked.

"Course!" Amy smiled, stroking his cheek with her thumb. She jumped to her feet and moved so that she was standing equal distance between her fiancé and the Doctor. "We're all safe and I have my boys. Everything's great." Rory beamed up at her while the Doctor just gave her a tight smile. Amy looked back and forth between them for an awkward moment. "All right then. Who's up for finding that swimming pool, eh?"

Rory frowned and crossed to her.

"Amy," he said in a hushed tone. "Don't you think you need some rest after everything we just went through?"

"Rest?" Amy laughed. "We just spent how long asleep? I don't think I'm quite up for any more dreaming at the moment. But don't worry. I'll be right back."

She kissed Rory on the cheek and, with a wave to the Doctor, ran down the hallway. Rory looked to the Doctor with a mildly confused expression.

"There's a swimming pool in this thing, then?"

Amy navigated the Tardis with no real destination. She just needed a quiet place to think. Her world had just taken a good jolt. She didn't know what to think anymore. She'd been living in shades of gray for so long now, certainty felt foreign to her. She thought she'd been certain about Rory just a few moments ago. But how could she ever be certain about him? She loved him. She really did. But did she love him enough, or even in the right way, to have a normal life with him? After living in the Tardis with the Doctor, could she really go back to a commonplace life in the same little humdrum town with Rory? She didn't want to admit it, but she knew she couldn't.

She wanted to be with the Doctor. She wanted it so badly, it ached. But he didn't want her. He'd already shown that in the awkward kiss they had shared. Maybe that was why it hadn't been so hard to pick Rory. He loved her, adored her, even. But she wasn't what the Doctor wanted or needed.

'That's not true,' the little voice in the back of her head chastised her. 'That isn't true and you know it.'

Wearily, Amy ignored the voice and turned into the doorway on her left. She gasped at the sight. She'd found the library, though there appeared to be no swimming pool in it. She wandered in a bit further and, upon finding a cushy chair, sat down. Her head sunk into her hands, her fiery hair lacing its way between her fingers.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered, frustrated with herself.

She'd chosen Rory to save his life. She was emotional because she'd seen him die. But if things had gone differently, if Rory hadn't died… Well, she'd intended to choose the Doctor. Now, she'd gotten herself into a state of confusion that even she didn't understand.

"Miss Amelia Pond," the Doctor's voice said fondly from somewhere behind her. "Why do you call yourself stupid?"

"Don't call me Amelia," Amy muttered, not lifting her head. She could hear the Doctor's shoes on the tile floor as he walked towards her. He crouched in front of her. When she still didn't look up, he placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so that she faced him.

"It's such a brilliant name. Shame to let it go to waste." He shook his head, smiling ever so slightly.

Amy was not amused.

"Where's Rory?" she asked halfheartedly.

While the Doctor's expression didn't change, he let his hand drop back to his lap.

"Taking a nap. That boy can definitely sleep."

Amy nodded slightly in agreement.

The Doctor stood abruptly and rubbed his hands together. "Alright then. You appear to be quite comfortable here, and your raggedy fiance is unconscious, so I think I'll go spend some quality time with my Tardis."

Amy raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor stared back blankly before realizing he'd never explained. "Oh. She's alive, you know."

"Of course," Amy smiled.

The Doctor looked at her through soft eyes. "I'll be off then."

He turned on his heel and began to walk towards the doorway. Amy chewed her lip for a moment before deciding that she wasn't quite ready to let him go yet.

"Doctor," she called.

"Hm?" he stopped and looked back towards her.

"Rory died and I, er…I chose him." She felt so guilty admitting that.

"I know," the Doctor's face clouded over.

"If you'd died, I'd have chosen you."

"That's a nice thought, Amy," he replied shortly, turning back towards the exit to the room and the awkward conversation. Amy stood and ran after him. She grabbed his arm to stop him. She felt a flash of sorrow when he looked at her. For a brief moment, she could see the hurt in his eyes before he masked it with irritation.

"You left your chair? For me? I'm so flattered," he smirked.

"If he'd lived, I'd have chosen you," Amy admitted, straightforward.

"What?" the Doctor's eyebrows shot up.

"I was going to choose you," she looked towards the ground, ashamed to even say the words. "I would've chosen you."

The Doctor searched for something to say, dismissing everything that tried to pass his lips.

"I…" the Doctor fumbled with yet another potential sentence. "I… Thank you, Amy."

He enveloped her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head like he had so many times before. She melted into him, thoroughly enjoying the embrace. He was warm and so full of life. She could hear his hearts beating rapidly in his chest.

Maybe Amy had been wrong. She looked up at him. With a fond smile, he pressed his lips to her forehead. Her eyes slid closed. She felt truly peaceful for the first time since they'd picked up Rory. Maybe the Doctor did want to be with her. Maybe she was exactly what he needed.


	2. Insomnia: Pt 1

**Rozboz11 requested that I continue this story, so I decided that I'd give it a shot. Lo and behold, I went on vacation this weekend and came back with two new chapters. Geez. I guess RV trips with the family are good for something.**

**Anyway, I'm in the process of formulating a plotline here. Keep in mind, the updating probably will be slow. I'm in the process of pre-production for my webshow, The End. We start filming in like...two weeks, so things are about to get very, very hectic. But bear with me! I'll do my best to keep up.**

**Oh, and also. I haven't seen The Hungry Earth or Cold Blood yet, so to quote River Song, "SPOILERS." For those of you that have seen those episodes, please don't tell me anything! Very much appreciated.  
**

**

* * *

**

_When the wedding march starts, nervous anticipation floods through his chest. Automatically, he reaches up to straighten his jacket. Yes, he's beyond anxious, but it's the best feeling he's ever experienced. A gasp ripples across the standing crowd as his beautiful bride takes her first step onto the aisle._

_Her red hair curls and flows over her pale shoulders, creating a stark contrast with her bright white gown. He falls in love with her all over again in that moment. Moisture collects in his eyes; tears of joy. She is absolutely beautiful. She is his. His bride. His Amy. His everything._

_She moves towards him in time with the music. He can't help but notice that it seems like each step takes forever. She's too far away from him. He wants to hold her, to take her small hands in his, and promise her the world. He would do anything for her. She is glorious. And she is all his. She chose him._

_When she finally stands beside him, he is overcome with emotion. He's never felt anything like it before. She is the only thing that matters to him. The only thing that ever will matter. She practically radiates happiness. She glows with it. Her green eyes are vibrant and alive. She smiles just for him, her mouth forming the perfect curve that he knows so well. Her veil floats around her heart shaped face just like a princess from a fantasy land. She is his fairy tale. She is his soul mate. Of that, he is certain._

_The Scottish in her creeps out as she recites her vows. He loves the lilt in her voice. But then, he loves everything about her. When it's his turn to talk, he pours every ounce of his emotion into his vows. He wants her, and the crowd that has gathered, to understand just how much he loves her. Just how much he's always loved her. She says, "I do," with tears in her eyes. So does he._

_When he kisses his wife for the first time, he can't imagine a more perfect moment. Her arms encircle his neck, pulling him closer to her. As they break apart, he whispers in her ear. It tickles her skin and she laughs softly._

"_I love you, Amelia Pond."_

_She grins and tweaks his bowtie._

"_Don't call me Amelia."_

_He laughs heartily and pulls her back into a fierce hug. She's stubborn. She's wonderful. She's his._

The Doctor woke up with a start, his hearts beating furiously. He balled his hands into fists around his sheets in frustration. That was the third consecutive dream he'd had about Amy since their conversation in the library. In all nine-hundred-some-odd years of his long life, he'd never felt quite like this. Not even for Rose.

"I was going to choose you," her words played on repeat in his head. "I would've chosen you."

She would have chosen him. That thought tortured him. He wished beyond anything that she _had _chosen him. Yet she continued to show her affections to Rory. Which is how it should be, he reminded himself. That's what being engaged means. He didn't even dislike Rory. He was a good enough guy. But not for Amy. He was far too…common…for the little firecracker of a girl.

The Doctor grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his face, trying without success to stifle the voice in his head that kept telling him how good he'd be for Amy. How he should be the one preparing to spend a lifetime with her. Even though he knew he shouldn't have feelings for her, despite the problems he knew they'd inevitably have, the pain of knowing that she was marrying someone else was becoming increasingly unbearable.

He sagged in defeat. After spending far too long in denial, he finally admitted to himself that he's fallen for her, hard and fast. That realization was the hardest thing he'd ever had to come to terms with. It was something that he knew he could never share and could never act on. Not with Rory in the picture, anyhow. He resolved to work harder at masking his feelings for her. Nothing good could come of being transparent.

For the third night in a row, he rolled over onto his side and did his best not to think about her.

_She's amazing. She's addictive. But she isn't yet his._


	3. Surprises

**I just got a macbook pro! I love this thing. It's my new baby. And despite the fact that I'm definitely an 11/Amy shipper, I'm sort of debating naming it Rory. Too bad that name is associated with Gilmore Girls, which I was never fond of. Hm. Anyone else have any suggestions?**

**Also, just saw The Big Bang. (Late, I know. I know.) I'm up for discussion, if anyone else is.**

**

* * *

**

Amy leaned against the railing of the console, her head cocked to the side in amusement. Rory, as always, hovered over her. Her boisterous personality cast such a shadow over him that the Doctor was almost able to forget that he was there. That familiar rush of guilt washed over him once again. Oh, Rory. He just had to tag along...

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Amy asked excitedly, interrupting his thoughts. Her face was glowing like a child's when presented with a new toy. She loved adventure, which was never in short supply when around the Doctor. He was an adrenaline rush in himself.

"I told you once already, Pond," he shook his head, his shaggy brown hair falling into his face. "It's a surprise."

Rory laughed knowingly, placing his hand on Amy's shoulder. The Doctor did his best to avoid looking in their direction, focusing his attention instead on turning the levers and pulling the knobs that made his Tardis fly.

"Why're you laughing?" Amy asked in fake indignation. She was fiddling with the hem of her purple dress, the Doctor noticed. He knew what that meant. While she was still engaged in conversation with them, her mind was elsewhere.

"You hate surprises," Rory responded with a crooked smile toward the Doctor, like he thought he was sharing a secret. But of course, he wasn't. The Doctor knew Amy. He liked to think that he knew her even a bit better than Rory himself. Yet, he needed to keep up appearances. There would be no good in Rory noticing him acting differently. He'd been alive over nine hundred years. He'd learned to fake it.

The Doctor grinned.

"Now _that _is information I should keep in mind," he tapped his temple. "She'll be getting surprises a lot more often."

"That's not fair," Amy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

The Doctor couldn't help but watch her for a second longer than he should have. She was adorable, even when she was angry. Maybe especially when she was angry. That sort of emotion looked good on her. It wasn't until she raised an eyebrow at him that he realized that he'd stopped moving completely.

"Well?" she asked, obviously expecting an explanation.

"Erm, calculations were...off," he responded distractedly.

"Calculations for...?"

"Well, I can't tell you that!" He launched himself to the opposite side of the console from her and resumed tinkering with the controls. "You might figure out where we're going."

The familiar wheezing noise of the Tardis started up abruptly, cutting Amy off before she could even begin to speak.

"Hold on tight."

His eyes sparkled as he yanked down the last lever and the Tardis took off. He hoped Amy would enjoy this. Rory...well, he cared a fair bit less, but the Doctor thought he'd probably like it as well. He snuck another look at Amy. She was well versed in Tardis travel, keeping herself steady like a pro. Rory, on the other hand, was falling every other which way. Amy was laughing at him. Her voice was like music, the Doctor noted. He liked the sound of it far more than he should.

She looked towards him and their eyes connected. He couldn't quite read her expression, which was abnormal. Usually, she was nearly transparent. With one peripheral glance, he could figure out what was going on in her head. But not this time. She gave him a small smile unlike one he'd seen on her before. What was going on? Expending a great deal of self control, he tore his eyes from her gray-green ones and, without grace, set down the Tardis.

He strode towards the doors.

"Welcome to," he swung them open and held out his arms theatrically, "the Renaissance!"

Amy hopped off the ledge and ran past the Doctor.

"The _Renaissance_?" she squealed. "Oh, Doctor! Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"No problem," he patted her back awkwardly. Rory was watching closely. The Doctor could feel his eyes on them. No matter how badly he wanted to hold Amy close, he had to resist. If he brought her in, he'd never want to let her go.

Amy could feel his hesitation and pulled away slowly. Briefly, she wondered if he was angry with her. He _had _been out of sorts ever since their conversation in the library, not to mention that he acted differently towards her now; more cautious. It nearly seemed like he calculated every solitary thing he was going to say before actually speaking. She eyed him inquisitorially, but he avoided her gaze.

Rory cleared his throat loudly.

"Shouldn't we get outside before we manage to miss the Renaissance completely?" he asked pointedly.

"Quite right," the Doctor agreed. "Quite right indeed. Off we go, then."

The three of them piled out of the Tardis and began to walk towards a bustling little village. Not one of them noticed the figure crouching in the trees.

"Can I get one of the dresses?" Amy's enthusiastic voice was slowly fading into the distance. "I've always loved the Renaissance dresses."

"Any one you'd like, love," Rory responded, casually throwing his arm across her shoulders. The Doctor sped up and the other two nearly had to run to catch up.

"What's the rush?" Amy shouted.

"So much to do, so little time," the Doctor's laugh _sounded_ genuine, at least.

The second the trio was no longer in view, the figure leapt from her hiding place and noiselessly headed to the Tardis. Her deep green cloak billowed around her feet, creating the illusion that she was hovering above the ground rather than walking on it. She placed her palms flat against the now closed door and let her eyes fall shut. The Tardis hummed beneath her touch. A nearly imperceptible smile crept across her face.

"Who are you?" she whispered.


End file.
